Vogbeloth Cult Quests
In order to join the Vogbeloth Cult, players will need to be evil and they will need to visit Darkwright Village in the far northwest region of Wulverheim. They will need to go to the top of the hill above the temple to the Statue being worshipped by a dark priest and speak to him. Summoning Demons 3 Quests to get in: 1. Speak to the priest worshipping the Vogbeloth Shrine and find out (if evil PC) how to speak to Vogbeloth through the shrine. Priest will only tell the player (if evil) that the shrine belongs to a powerful demon prince and if the players wish to talk to the demon they must bring a vial of blood from a sinner. The priest will hand the players a Mask of Hidden Identity to protect them from the law and will tell the player of a noble named Gudvaer that has just arrived in Wulverberg. He has committed many petty crimes including adultery and theft. He has left his family and escaped his old life to start fresh in Wulverberg. The player will then have to journey to The Crown Jewel Hotel in Wulverberg where Gudvaer is staying. The player must find their room and kill the bodyguards. Then the player will have the choice to persuade the Noble with Bluff, Intimidate or simply kill him to get the blood. The player can then use the blood to talk to Vogbeloth through the shrine. After talking to Vogbeloth, he will tell the players that he can offer them great power, but first they must prove themselves worthy and become his loyal servant. He will then give the player a key to get inside the Mysterious Temple and meet with Zealous Lord Halldor. Quest Items: Blood of a sinner, Forged Hotel Room Key, Cult Key. 2. Zealous Lord Halldor knows of a Liascelyn City Watch Sergeant that is intending to investigate the rumours of Vogbeloth cult activity in Darkwright village. Sergeant Cwryan Strongbow is planning to launch a full investigation into matters. Lord Halldor wants Cwryan Strongbow disposed of immediately. The player must then enter the City Watch Barracks in Liascelyn, fight their way through the Guards to the sergeant and assassinate him. The player must bring the Sergeants head to Lord Halldor. Quest Items: Cwryan Strongbow's Severed head, Liascelyn Barracks key – First floor, Liascelyn Barracks key – Training room 3. Lord Halldor will want more funding by the Wulverberg Council for his little Village of Cultists. He will send the player disguised as a Wulverberg town watchman to the Chancellor in Wulverberg with a fake seal from the King telling him to distribute more gold and weapons to the Baron of Darkwright. When the Chancellor agrees, he will tell the player that the treasury cannot afford to send more support to Darkwright Village, unless stolen taxes can be retrieved from a group of Bandits hiding out in the old Kynges Mine in the southwest area of Krypdyr Marsh by the Inn. Once the chest of taxes is returned then the Chancellor will agree to send out more weapons and gold to Darkwright Village. Quest Items: Wulverberg Town watch disguise, Forged seal from the king, Chest of Taxes. After completing the above tasks the players will become a member of the cult and will given many advantages as an evil player. Main Quest – The Key to Power The Cult are no army and are certainly not powerful enough to face Wulverheim's army and take it back in the name of Vogbeloth. However they can still wreak havoc and assassinate the enemy in small numbers from the shadows. The Cult leader's cunning plan is to weaken Wulverheim's defences and retrieve pieces of Vogbeloth's rightful property in the process. The cult intends to strip Wulverberg of its allies and protectors; the Eye of the Gauntlet. These Helmite Monks dwell in great monasteries scattered throughout the lands of Wulverheim. It will be the player's duty to assassinate all of the monks including the Abbots leading them. Each Abbot will possess a key that unlocks a chest to a piece of Velareik's Hellgate Key, a staff of great destruction that was created to open a passage to the hells and pull through devils and demons. This Hellgate Key was disassembled after Velareik's death when he was transformed to a Demon and he left this realm. Each piece of the staff was split between the monasteries for fear of it falling in to the wrong hands. Bring each piece to the cult leader for rewards. Lord Halldor believes that it can be used to bring Vogbeloth back from the hells. When the player returns all of the pieces, Halldor will tell the player to visit the shrine with it and Vogbeloth will assemble the staff and pass it to the player. When the player talks to the shrine, Halldor will appear next to the player and Vogbeloth will reject the notion saying; that no one consulted him about bringing him back to this realm. He has no wish to return and is finished with Toril. He has grown to prefer the hells and feels that it is there that he belongs. He grants the player permission to keep the staff and then tells then that Halldor knows how to reactivate its power. He grows silent. Halldor will accept Vogbeloth's wishes after he reactivates the Key. Then he will say that he has important matters to attend to and will then teleport away. Quest items: Piece of Hell Gate Key(8), keys and chest placeables that contain the Hell Gate key pieces.' ' Main Quest locations: ''' 1. Helmite monastery 01 in Welwyn Valley SE 2. Helmite monastery 03 in Oaknest forest NE 3. Helmite monastery 05 in Brockbank bay NE 4. Helmite monastery 07 in The Gull Coast NW 5. Helmite monastery 06 in River Burly Griffin SW 6. Helmite monastery 04 in Jaggatooth Mountains SW 7. Helmite monastery 02 in Veiskille River SE 8. Helmite monastery 08 in Wulverberg Outskirts NW '''Monsters involved in the Main Quest: Helmite Monks and Abbots (Clerics) Main reward: '''100,000 gold, 4000 XP, Hell Gate Key. '''Velareik's Hellgate Key Description – This Hellgate Key was disassembled after Velareik's death when he was banished from this realm to the hells and later transformed into the demon now known as Vogbeloth. Each piece of the staff was split between the Helmite monasteries for fear of it falling in to the wrong hands. By the Zealous Lord Halldor's command, you assassinated every Eye Of the Gauntlet Abbot in Wulverheim and obtained all the pieces to Velareik's Hellgate Key. The Hellgate key is a powerfully magic staff that was created to open a passage to the hells and pull through devils and demons to this realm. After bringing all of the pieces to Vogbeloth, he assembled it and Halldor awoke its power. Halldor's original intention was to use it to summon Vogbeloth back to this realm permanently; however this was not to his approval and will no longer be the case. The Key is now yours to command! Enhancement Bonus 6, Use Limitation: Alignment Group: Evil, Visual Effect: Evil, Cast Spell: Gate (17) Uses/Day, Damage Bonus: Negative Energy 1d4